seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kent Newgate/Personality and Relationships
Personality Kent’s Personality is a melting pot of loyalty, flamboyancy, and happiness. He genuinely loves his life and everything in it and will do anything to protect it. He comes off as light hearted and carefree, always willing to take the risk, even if the chances of success are low. Kent sometimes has high senses of pride with his abilities. In his free time Kent is a dreamer, often seen hanging around along the ship daydreaming and thinking about the future. He has an entire world in his head, wanting to project his world onto the world around him. Always seeking excitement. Kent respects all life that he comes across (except for the ones he calls his dinner). All life has a purpose and he has tolerance for treason. He loves his crew but does his best to demand respect as their captain. When angered, Kent isn’t himself. The risks he takes knows no bounds, and he has little mercy for the cause of his wrath. He won’t kill, but he will beat it down. Relationships Gear Pirates He cares deeply for his crew, not allowing them to be taken or hurt severely. He will do anything for them regardless of what it would be. His crew is his family and he treats them as such. Jericho D. Ryder Kent and Jericho have known each other for the longest time out of the crew. From the day Jericho washed up on Drym Fyn they were inseparable. The duo trained under Gran D. Blue Kagi becoming nearly superhuman at a young age. Despite Jericho being older, Kent took on the elder brother role, watching over Jericho and protecting him from various dangers growing up. When Kent left the island with his mother, Jericho grew as a person. Now that the two are on the seas together, they have a mutual love and respect as brothers. Jericho has now adopted the role as Kent’s older brother, making sure he stays out of trouble the best way possible. The two can often be seen talking at the head of the ship. Lost in thought. It’s also not uncommon to see them took together despite having their own personal rooms. Shadowhawk Rhea Fantasia Faust Ashlynn Raion Axel Zinbella Airi Nova Hiroka Jimero Wayward Rosaline Zero Damien Black Cana Le’Blanc Rio Torro Cy Howard Connor Whisper Donsei Allies WhiteBeard Although Kent wasn’t around his father much growing up, he had a deep admiration for him from the stories his mother told. The world may have seen Whitebeard as a Demon, but Kent saw him as a hero. The few times the two interacted, they were incredibly friendly. Whitebeard didn’t treat him any differently than his other sons in his crew and Kent respected that. After his death, Kent was drawn to the sea by his fathers voice. He felt a spiritual bond with him and the life he lived. He deeply loves Edward, and the love was mutual. Kent now carries the will of Whitebeard, along with his brothers and sisters on the Whitebeard Pirates. Straw Hat Pirates After witnessing the impossible odds their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, went through during the battle of Marineford, Kent has a sense of admiration for him. He respects him as a person and as a rival for the top, despite the two having different goals. When meeting the Straw Hats, the two crews got along incredibly well. WhiteBeard Grand Fleet Formerly The Whitebeard Pirates, The Whitebeard Grand Fleet and Kent Newgate are family. They’re his support system and he feels as though they’ll always be with him no matter the danger ahead. He trusts every member with his life and hopes they feel the same towards him. Kuzan Since he's a former admiral he can't be trusted by the pirates. But Kent sees that as the past, and wants them to have a good friendship. He's invited Kuzan to the crew but he refused. Drystan Roku Rosa Flor Gaia D. Etherious Chrono Gol D. Drew Midori Newgate Masamune Newgate Madoka Newgate Hyperion Arion Aoiki Masatoshi Shin Kaito Enemies BlackBeard He's been causing Kent trouble since he joined the WhiteBeard pirates. He's claimed his home as his territory, and killed his father. Kent's morals prevent him from forgiving Teach. Learning that he just used WhiteBeard and everyone else for his own selfish gain. After their first fight, Teach had gave him up to the Marines to be executed, but not before he admitted that if Kent were to live, he would be the only person to stop him. When they fought a second time, Teach was barely able to escape. Even though he did by luck, he left Kent in critical damage before his fight against Sakazuki. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Associated with the death of WhiteBeard, he's been connected to Blackbeard by Kent. He sees him as an opportunity to avenge his father. During their first meeting, Sakazuki did everything he could to prove that Teach's word was true. He tortured Kent to reveal if he was the son of WhiteBeard or not. After it is revealed, Sakazuki placed it upon himself to hunt him down personally. During the three months of his disappearance, Sakazuki searched the world and called upon all his resources, but still wasn't able to find him. When they met again at Mariejois, Sakazuki refused to let him escape. Even to the point of destroying part of the castle and Red Line. Marines They see Kent as a threat, now knowing of his lineage. They've branded him a "Super Rookie" or the bane in their lives. Since Fleet admiral Sakazuki, was involved with WhiteBeard's death he sees it as a problem for the world if Kent were to live. Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages Category:TrueKing3000